


She

by AbbyGibbs



Series: The unsaid words between us [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby is sexy, Desire, F/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs thinks about Abby.





	She

He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help himself.

She's younger than him by a good couple of years; his heart doesn't seem to care.

She's exuberant, extravagant, she drinks too much of that caffeinated drink she loves so much.

Short skirts, long legs, pitch-black hair, and such an amazing analytic mind.

The best forensic scientist he's ever known.

So sexy that it takes all he has in him to not kiss her senseless.

Gibbs knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it, he loves her.

Pitch-black hair, green eyes and a body to die for… such a dangerous combination.


End file.
